Kiss Me Again, Then Never Again
by Dye-my-hands-violet
Summary: Hermione is humiliated in front of Slytherins. Namely Draco. When she tries to get back at Draco by seducing him her plan backfires locking them in secrecy. How will they handle what has happened between them? Is there a secret to behold? Dramione
1. Kiss me again, then never again

**Author's Note******I give credit to my sister, who _isn't _on this site, for this general idea. She thought that it would be cool, so _I_ filled in every little juicy detail. She also suggested that I do one _somewhat _like this in slash for Harry/Ron, and Harry/Draco. If anyone is interested, tell me in a review or send a message! You'd make me happy! **Read and Review!!!**

Ps. this is my first erotic scene with Draco and Hermione. My first Harry Potter fic actually. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer******Psh. Like I would ever own Harry Potter.

Hermione paced back and forth in her dorm, twiddling her fingers on her chin. She was desperately trying to think of a way that she could get back at Malfoy. He had stepped too far this time. Insulting her and her friends was something she grew accustomed too. Even minor public humiliation was of norm.

But what he did was so degrading that she felt sick to her stomach.

She was walking up the stairs, trying to get away from him and a group of Slytherins. They were teasing her, and she felt more confident in front of Ron and Harry. His chase wasn't faltering, and she even tried to throw some spells at him, but he dodged them and let them hit other people. This at least made the amount of slytherins chasing her less, but she was starting to become a little frightened.

They had nearly reached the top when she heard him mutter the leg-locker curse, but she had already tried to take a step before she could stop herself. She fell backward and tried to grip onto someone or something, but she fell down the center and the group parted, laughing at her as she fell down the flight of stairs. Her books and papers scatted as she fell, and she covered her face hoping that she wouldn't get hurt to the point of her going to Madame Pomfry.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked up at a group of hooting and hollering Slytherins. She looked at herself and saw that her shirt was ripped open exposing her blue lacy bra. Hermione tried to lift one leg up, hoping the curse wasn't still effective, but both legs came up and her skirt fell. She had matching blue lacy panties.

All the Slytherins were gripping their sides in laughter, except Draco, who was just smirking at her. He walked up to her and grabbed her tie, then pulled her up to him. Their lips were centimeters apart which caused her to let out a shudder as a surge of intense heat passed through her body.

"Still not good enough for me mud-blood." He said softly, glaring into her eyes. She hated being that close to him.

Hermione shook her fists in the air and plopped onto her bed. Lavender looked at her, confused, but said nothing. She continued trying to think of a way to get back at him. In honesty, she wanted to get back at him tonight, because she couldn't wait.

_What does he hate more than anything…That I know of at least?_

"Mud-bloods." She muttered to herself. Lavender stared at her and raised her eyebrows. She hadn't told anyone what happened. Not even the Ravenclaw that found her helpless and exposed on the floor. She was glad it was a girl, and she made a mental note to thank her tomorrow. Hermione was too disheveled when she found her to remember her manners. She was sure that the girl would understand.

_I know what I can do. _Hermione smirked to herself, and then headed out of the dorm room.

The common room was deserted and silent, but it didn't bother her. She realized that it was late, and everyone was probably in bed by now, and snuck up in the boy's dorm. When she found Harry's bed she searched in his things, hoping that she wouldn't wake him.

_Where did he put that bloody invisibility cloak!_

Harry sat up slowly and muttered something. At that moment she found the cloak and whisked it over her in a rush. He looked around and fell back down to his pillow. Hermione exited the dorm, and left the common room with careful stealth.

She knew that Draco stayed out later, and she hoped that it wasn't _too _late for her to find him. The most obvious area to search for him was in the dungeons. He had befriended the Bloody Baron, so he could easily go down there and make sure that Peeves didn't bother him and whomever he was with.

Hermione shivered as the air got colder, and she began to hear soft murmurs. As she got closer, the murmurs became words, and she could tell that it was Malfoy and a couple of Slytherins. She hoped none of them were girls, because what she was going to do wouldn't work if there was any.

When she turned the corner she let out a sigh of relief that there were none. It was Blaise, Crabbe, and a couple of other guys she couldn't remember. Her pace got slower, and she breathed in hoping that she wouldn't attract attention.

"Honestly, I was in love with her legs. The lightly tan skin is much more attractive." Draco said smirking.

"What was she wearing underneath it all? Was _that _any good? Oh, I wish I was there!" Blaise exclaimed.

"I must admit Hermione has gotten cuter over the years." Crabbe said. Draco smacked him upside the head.

"She was wearing blue lacy bra and panties. Of _course _she matched. God forbid if she got a little…messy." He smiled seductively. The other guys chuckled. Hermione's mouth was wide open, and her heart was racing. For the first time she was listening to the honesty of what guys, at least Slytherin guys, thought of her. _I should do this more often to get some more insights. _"I don't think I would mind messing around with her." _Damnit! _She planned to surprise him in his common room, thinking that he would hate himself because she was a mud-blood. "But I don't think I ever would because she _is _a mud-blood. What self-respecting Slytherin would belittle himself to that level?" Draco smirked, and she smiled, knowing that the plan _would _work.

Hermione waited so long on the cold, damp floor that her legs had become numb as she started to drift into sleep. Someone tripped on her, and she stood up and backed away from them. They had woken her up in time for her to follow them.

As they entered the Slytherin common room entrance she quieted down so as not to bring attention to herself. They were in a generally large group, and she wondered to herself why she was being so careful, but decided that it must just be a part of her personality.

The guys went into the boys dormitory and Draco stayed behind, looking for something.

"I know you're here." She backed far away from him. _Is he talking about me? _"I can smell you. I'm not stupid. Everyone knows that Harry has an invisibility cloak." Hermione clasped a hand over her mouth and backed into a corner. This was _not _going the way she wanted it to. "Did you come to get back at me?" He whispered listlessly into the common room. For a moment his voice never sounded sweeter. "I'm not leaving till you leave or show yourself. And I can wait _all night_. It wouldn't be the first time I pulled an all-nighter." Draco was looking into the fireplace. His features were shined on by the flame and a wave of heat surged through her body.

She didn't deny in her mind that he wasn't attractive; it was just that he was so cruel to her. Hermione walked up behind him. Her hands were no longer ruled by her mind as she instinctually wrapped her arms to reach his front and softly touched his pelvis. Draco took a sharp intake of breath and turned around. An erection grew before her eyes.

"Is that how you planned to get back at me?" He was smirking, but his eyebrows were furrowed, into this expression that made her giggle. Draco ripped off the cloak, making her stumble backward onto a green couch. He leaned over her. Hermione's legs twitched, with her body wanting to open them and her mind wanting to kick him. "I hope you enjoyed the truth." Hermione was confused.

"What truth?"

"That I am attracted to you. Of all the mud-bloods I could be putting down, why would I focus on _you_?" Hermione gasped, and Draco swooped down, pressing his lips hard against hers. She opened them after a small struggle and his tongue swept throughout her mouth, as his hands started creeping up her leg. She let out a sigh into his mouth, letting him know that it was okay. At this point her mind was turned off.

Draco started nibbling on her neck and her hips started to wriggle. She had never felt this kind of sensation before, but decided that if it felt good then it must be good. His hand reached her panties, and he massaged her through them. Her hand flung onto his back and she scratched at him in pleasure. He went back to kissing her as he pulled down her panties.

His fingers went in quickly, causing her to raise her hips and let out a soft moan. Draco grunted and smirked at her. She looked up at him, panting, as he sent his fingers rhythmically in and out of her. Hermione's other hand started gripping at his back as she felt release coming.

But he stopped and stood up. She looked sadly at him, not seeing him as an enemy anymore. Hermione smiled as she saw that he was taking off his pants and pulling down his boxers. His erection was staring her in the face. She reached out to touch it, curious, but he backed away and hiked one of her legs onto the top of the couch.

"I hope you enjoy this as much as I will. I hate it when my women don't get satisfied. That makes _me _feel less of a man." He smirked and stared deep into her eyes as he slowly entered her. Hermione's hips lifted and matched up to him when he was in her fully. She let out slow erratic breaths.

They didn't move for a small moment. Draco reached for his wand in his shirt pocket and muttered a prevention for pregnancy spell. Hermione smiled at his thoughtfulness, because her mind was out-of-order.

He started to move in and out of her, a little at a time, knowing _somehow _that she was a virgin. Draco reached down and bit hard on her neck making her squeal and he started to pump deep into her. Hermione dug her nails into his back making him move faster and harder. She frantically tried to hide her moans, but they escaped her despite her attempts. Draco's breath became heavy and he let go of his bite on her neck and panted into her now frizzled hair.

Hermione mumbled into his ear and he went faster, her hips collided into his with each wave of heat and motion. Their friction was pleasuring her in ways she never thought possible.

A moaning scream pierced the empty common room as Draco came inside of her at the same time she came all over him. He remained inside of her, loving the feel of her throbbing vagina wrapped around his girth. Draco kissed her hard on the lips and pulled out of her.

He put on his boxers and pants, and then tossed her blue panties onto her belly. She stood up and slipped them on. Hermione turned to leave, and had a thought.

"Wait till I tell everyone you fucked a mud-blood." She smirked to herself.

"Wait till I tell everyone that you fucked a Slytherin, namely _me._" Hermione turned to face him. Draco saw panic in her eyes; she wasn't trying hard to hide it. He walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Or…Or we could just keep this our little secret." Hermione looked down at the thought, then looked up when she reached her decision.

"_No one? _Not even our most trusted friends?"

"Correct."

"How will I know that you won't tell behind my back?"

"You honestly won't. But I can tell you that if I told anyone, my father would find out, and that wouldn't be good for me. You know how I only worry about myself." He mocked. She had often thrown this fact in his face, too bad it never worked.

"Kiss me again, then never again." Draco smirked down at her and complied with a heated kiss, which lasted for minutes. She left the Slytherin common room knowing that in the morning it wouldn't be different, but it actually didn't bother her anymore.


	2. Dawn

**Author's Note-- **I had originally intended to keep this as a one-shot. But I've been watching a lot of Dramione vids. I recently finished writing a really deep Dark Dasey fic as my LWD subscribers know. I really want to try out making a full length Dramione fic and I didn't understand the potential of this one-shot becoming a feature length until just recently. I'm not as familiar with the Harry Potter series as I am with Life with Derek. Any pointers that HP writers may have for me, let me know them! I love constructive criticism and thoughtful questions! :D Enjoy chapter two! :D

**Disclaimer-- **Hahahah. Ha.

Hermione tossed and turned. She had gotten him back, why was it bugging her? Was it that she was no longer a virgin? Was it that she had lost it to the most pure-blood crazy slytherin she'd met? Was it that not only did she lock him into the secret but he had locked her into it as well.

Who had more to lose? Who would be more likely to be forgiven for the dirty deed?

Now that she thought about it, it wasn't a very well thought out plan. That had been happening a lot lately. She'd been becoming angrier and frustrated quite easily. Yelling at Ron, scoffing at Harry's 'I'll do it by myself; I'll be fine' crap that he often pulled.

Now that she thought about it. She was annoyed. There was something missing in her life because now it felt incomplete and complicated with deranged questions.

Hermione flipped over and faced the window in the girl's dormitory.

She no doubt loved her friends, and her two best friends. The danger of Malfoy didn't entice her, but even still. There was something different about it.

An hour passed as she pondered his smirk. Minutes thinking about how his body felt and still she didn't know why him seeing her nearly naked had driven her to sleeping with him.

They were hardly sleeping. Who made that phrase anyway?

_He'll tell his friends and I'll be the laughing stock of the slytherin common room. The couch that we tainted will be a landmark to the trash-talking assholes of that house. _

Hermione scrunched her face in anger, but she didn't wish to seek revenge on him anymore. All she had left to do was wait for the next morning.

Draco laid down gently onto his bed. A moment that he had waited for since he had first seen her was now fulfilled.

Something felt empty about it all.

He thought back to that first train ride.

/

_The brunette walked stiffly ahead of him, somehow an air of purpose surrounded her. That's what he needed. A purpose. _

_Draco looked up at his father. He could not wait till he was taller than him, and then he could leer over him and seduce him with another kind of power. Draco never wanted to influence others with his blood, but in being taught that vice and no other, he was never the most intelligent. _

_In fact, he was quite idiotic. _

_He glanced at the brunette. Her furry hair was grotesque but her innocent face made it seem perfect for her. _

_They boarded the train through the same entrance. As though he were doing something wrong he followed after her. She entered into an empty room; He entered it after her and shut the door. _

_The girl sat next to the window, eyeing him suspiciously. Draco sat across from her. _

"_Is there something I can help you with?" The brunette asked, not changing her face from the official look it had. _

"_Yes. I'd like to know your name, and what house you wish to be in." Draco asked, hoping she would say Slytherin. A girl like her, she needed to be near him. He wanted to know more, and she looked the intelligent part._

"_Hermione Granger. I don't suppose it should matter what house I'm in as long as I am in the one that is right for me." Draco furrowed his eyebrows._

"_I'm going to be in Slytherin. That's the only one right for me." He leaned back arrogantly, hoping to convince her to desire what he desired._

"_Why do you say that?" Hermione inquired._

"_Because, my entire family was in Slytherin and I'm a pureblood. I have to be in it." Hermione shook her head no and he looked at her questioningly._

"_No, you've got that wrong. Not all pure-bloods go to Slytherin. If you're family told that to you, they were lying." Draco sighed. She didn't understand his family, nor what he meant by that statement. _

"_They didn't tell me that I could only be in Slytherin because I was pure-blood, they said that they got in because they were pure-blood and that I will too."_

"_Well what if it's not right for you…Why are you letting Slytherin be your only option?" _

"_Why don't you want Slytherin? Is there something wrong with it?" Hermione glared at him. His eyes scorched back. She stood. _

"_There will be something wrong with it if you make it wrong. Don't just take people's word for everything, or you'll be ignorant to any common sense or intelligence." Draco stood. _

"_You don't know me or who you are dealing with. I've known you barely a half-hour and you treat me like I am just a mud blood." Hermione curled her brows inward, wondering what the word meant. _

"_I'm not treating you badly if that's what you mean. I'm treating you with honesty. And not too harshly might I add. Don't take my advice, I really don't care, and I won't bother giving it to you again." She gave him one glance and exited the compartment. _

_Draco sat down. He was right. There was something different about her; She wasn't going to get into Slytherin because of it. _

/

It was at that moment he remembered that his ignorance had driven her in the direction of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Of course she had run into Neville first; How sickeningly admirable of her to help out a stranger and be brutally honest with another.

In the back of his mind he knew that their distance was mainly his fault; It still bothered him that he had wanted the closeness.

She was dirty blood; forbidden.

And it dawned on him. He was the child of a dark man, and when you are on the dark side you love all things forbidden.

And when you are dark, the forbidden things are the sweeter sides of life. It made his stomach turn, the anger he had at his teenage confusions and lusts were too confusing to deal with at the moment.

He turned over and fell into slumber.

The dawn came too early for Hermione who got too little of sleep. There were small circles beneath her eyes and she covered it with a smidgen of make-up.

Not wanting to deal with anyone she left the common room and went to the library. Only the librarian and other book-smart students would be up here this early as everyone else was either sleeping, waking up, or eating breakfast.

A few Ravenclaws were conversing in a corner. As she came into the library they stopped their chatter and looked at her. She smiled, but it had become apparent to her that she was becoming paranoid. Her first thought was that they were talking about her.

Hermione knew that logically that was not what they were discussing, people just liked their privacy.

The Ravenclaws smiled and left Hermione to the library.

Draco woke up to Amaryllis hovering above him. Not expecting her to be there he jumped, and she laughed.

"I see you are at attention this morning. Lovely dreams I presume?" She eyed him up and down and it took a moment for him to grasp what exactly she was talking about.

Draco buried the covers above his crouch and looked at her jovially.

"Yeah, lovely dreams." Amaryllis laughed.

"Need any help with it? As you know I'm always here for you." Draco grimaced. Last nights pleasures had killed all the attraction out of her for the moment. Of course she didn't realize that he had slept with another woman, and he wasn't about to tell her, but it would be quite odd if he rejected. He never rejected her.

"Do you have anything blue beneath your clothes?" Amaryllis smiled. She unbuttoned her shirt after she looked around to see if anyone was there. After a flicker of light from her want, her green bra turned blue. Draco frowned. "Light blue." She looked a little confused but obliged to his wishes. When her bra and underwear were both light blue, he succumbed to the fantasy that it was still last night, and that he was still deep inside Hermione.

None of the books that Hermione buried her mind in could fully take her away from the situation at hand.

In agitation she closed the book, put it away, and left the library to have a bit of breakfast before the days torture.


	3. Avoidances

**Author's Note **Not sure how I feel about this chapter. I've usually gone into fics with a well-thought out plan. This case not so much. I'm sure I will have the ending figured out soon, I'm just having a difficult time figuring out exactly how I want this played out. I know what I want to do with the characters for now, but at the moment the future is undetermined. -DevilishGrin- Pointers appreciated! :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer **L.O.L. I forgot why I started doing this disclaimer stuff. I mean, it's FAN-Fiction. The name of the website shows just how much I don't own any of the characters I write about. Really...-Shakes head at her own nonsense-

Hermione's feet scampered across the stone floor to the transfiguration class. She ate her breakfast quickly, still trying to determine how she should act around Ron and Harry. They didn't know, but the way she was feeling would be a sure-fire way to have them suspect and try to pry it out of her.

Professor McGonagall glanced up from her desk as Hermione entered the room. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see Ms. Granger, but was rather shocked when Draco had entered the classroom ten minutes before even Hermione had gotten there.

Draco didn't look up, knowing who it was. He knew that the person after he got there would most definitely be Granger. Who else would be so incredibly predictable, save for last night. God, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Hermione walked to the front of the class and kept her face turned away from him. There was an obvious tension, and the Professor seemed to be making a mental note of it. Her eyes traced back and forth between them. She had wondered why Draco had all of a sudden desired to be studious, and now that there was an instant tension, the answer was clear.

Draco held his breath as he looked at the back of her head. She was burning inside of him. He didn't know why he would let it get to him. It was Granger. Sure, at some point, he had interest in her, but this was now. Usually after he got his way with someone he lusted after he was through. Amaryllis was his girlfriend, but everyone knew what she was used for. She knew what she was used for. Draco never really tired of her because she was not as bland in bed as others had always been.

Well, up until Hermione showed him another side of his lust. Was it the danger? Not that she, per say, was dangerous. Her eyes didn't even look at him after she saw he was in the room. Last night was obviously an action that she regretted.

A challenge. That was what it was. Maybe. Draco still wasn't sure. Would it be that _she_ was a challenge? It wasn't very challenging last night; then again he had been thinking of that pinnacle moment since she glared at him in the compartment 1st year. Of course as a young boy the desire wasn't for the actual sex, just a mere kiss.

He hadn't noticed that as he grew, his desire grew, and became more extensive and creative.

_It could also be that, _He thought. _The fact that last night was clean cut and irrational left no room for creativity. It was…empty. _

Draco scratched his neck. Sleeping with Amaryllis this morning did no good for his mind. It remained dirty and confused.

A couple of fellow Gryffindors walked into the room, oblivious to Hermione and Draco's tension. The presence of others, however, did help to ease the silence as they filled the room with some mutterings.

It was odd that she would feel more comfortable with others around her in her moments of total secrecy, but her human heart couldn't help but continue to confuse her.

When Ron and Harry entered the room, they let out an audible sigh of relief. Without turning she smiled, knowing that they were worried about her and her where-abouts. Hermione missing? That was next to never.

"Where the bloody hell have you been Hermione?" Ron exclaimed. She let out a giggle at their faces. Draco was at the moment surrounded by his 'followers' and Hermione was certain that nothing of their conversation could be heard by him. "This isn't funny, I-Harry and I were worried about you!" She cleared her throat.

"I was in the library." Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"All night?" A lump caught in her throat at Harry's question.

"Yes! Yes, I was. I'm sorry to worry you guys. I took your…" She quieted her voice. Though Draco knew about Harry's invisibility cloak, she didn't want everyone to know, "invisibility cloak."

The classroom was really starting to fill up as time for class was approaching.

"You snuck in my things, without my permission. to get my cloak?" Hermione was royally put to shame with such a simple accusatory question. Her face heated up, knowing that she'd rather him think she went to the library instead of sleeping with Draco.

"Yes. Can you forgive me?" Harry smiled.

"Of course I can. It's not like you did something bad, and you at least told me today. Plus I was wiped out yesterday from that quiditch match. I'm thankful you didn't wake me." Ron was a little annoyed at Harry's willingness to forgive and forget, but decided that since it wasn't even his cloak, to just drop it.

Professor McGonagall stood and everyone sat, some eager to learn, others eager to leave.

After Transfiguration, and Runes right after, Hermione headed to the library not wanting to eat. Piling books upon the table she began to study random subjects, particularly ones involving deceptive spell casting. How thrilling to trick the enemy into thinking that you've cast a good spell when it was actually a defensive spell. After nearly a half hour of solitude a shadow was cast over the page of the textbook she was reading.

"Hermione." A soft murmur sounded from behind her. She turned and saw Ron, looking down at his feet.

"Ron? What do you need?" He stood next to her and sat down.

"You aren't acting yourself today, and instead of eating you've come to the library. Is there something wrong?" He put his hand gently on her shoulder. There was a mild tension, for she knew about his feelings and she knew he knew her too well to not know something was bothering her.

"If I wanted you to know, I'd have told you, wouldn't I have?" Ron frowned.

"So you don't want to tell me?" Hermione sat straight.

"Not at this present time, no." Ron's face looked frustrated, at he began to get a defensive stance, taking his hand off of her shoulder.

"Is it because you don't think I can keep a secret?" She looked blankly at him. "It is isn't it? I can keep secret very well actually. Remember the one about what you said when Harry wasn't listening about the girls bathroom and how you-"

"Ron, I know you can keep a secret. I'm just not ready to talk about it." She kept her eyes off of him.

"Why not? It can't be that bad. You don't do anything too terribly unpredictable." Ironically hurt by the statement she glared at him.

"Go away Ron. I came here to be away from people, not to give you the opportunity to track me down and corner me." He stood violently, pushing the chair back.

"You think caring about you and wondering what's wrong is cornering you?!" She didn't say a word, knowing she couldn't possibly say anything to make him see or understand without telling him. Having him angry at her was a lot easier to deal with than her being angry at herself. "You know what Hermione? Fine. What would you like me to tell Harry?" Hermione sighed, still not turning to face him.

"Does he know you came to find me?"

"No."

"Well then I don't suppose you need to tell him I have a secret at all." She snapped bitterly. His pressence was felt solidly behind her for a few more moments, then he walked out of the library.

Hermione eyed the sunlight out the window. A happy sun, showing the brilliance of a fall day, and she started to tear. Her lip quivered and she hid her face in crossed arms. The sobs beneath her covered mouth were so silent, not even the librarian heard.

Draco paced the lunch hall. He had decided during second class, that he needed to speak with her. Nothing was going to make Draco run and hide. Even if all that he spoke to her were insults he was going to show Granger that what happened between them wasn't going to change him. The last thing he needed was to care about something or someone. Not that he was in love or anything, but even the crush he had, even the lust he had. It wouldn't be aloud for anyone he was aloud to know because mudbloods are off limits. It wasn't that they were off limits to him, it was that he was supposed to be unobtainable by them. As his father would say, 'Have some class and at least screw a slut with pureblood', or 'Mating with dirty blood infects you wether or not your blood was pure to begin with'.

Ron walked into the lunch hall and jogged to take his seat next to Harry. Still no Hermione. Furious at her arrogant avoidance he stood and went to his next class.


	4. Fire Burns

**Author's Note **I was thinking a long while back before I even wrote the first chapter of this, that Draco is kind of an **idiot**. A lot of fan-fictions, really good fan-fictions no doubt, make him out to be one of the brightest in his class. Almost rivaling Hermione. Sometimes actually better than Hermione, and I know why you would make him smart, because it would add to the heated competition that melted into cooperation and love. But in the books I always found him to be a slothy guy who tried to get by on his good looks and his father's high-standing. But he was also a **misunderstood guy**. He wanted to do all he could to please his father whether or not it took a toll on him because all he wanted was to feel loved by his father. That's why I always felt a little good feelings toward Draco. And I just want other people to know that I really don't want to make him come off as a really smart guy, but I've read fics that have **portrayed him as intelligent** and I don't want to do that. (But those fics can be REALLY amazing. Just so you know.)

Also, if it wasn't obvious or anything **this fic is AU**. Meaning that this is seventh year and they are all at school and the events of the sixth and seventh book DIDN'T happen. Alrighty?

**Disclaimer** ...

Thankful that the days classes were over Hermione walked swiftly to the common room. She headed up to the girls dormitory and began to study.

Draco did the same, but not to avoid her, but in frustration that she was avoiding him. He could see why she wanted to avoid him; he in fact wanted to do the same thing, but second nature told him to be who everyone wanted him to be whether they loved or hated him.

"Hermione isn't the kind of girl to fall for me, she wants to hate me." He muttered to himself. "So I'll just have to give all those reasons to her, won't I?" His owl was perched in the windowsill to visit him as he usually did.

Draco smirked and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

'_Hermione,_

_Good job at avoiding me. But don't worry mud blood, I'll track you down again. I'll make you mad at me again. It's the same, don't make it different. And don't feel bad. It's not like I took anything special from you. You gave it away, and you gave it to me. So stop pitying yourself. Show me some fire, I'll show you some ice. _

_The only thing that has me bothered is that I may be a little dirty now. I mean, dirty blood is mixed all over my member now, I had to take a deep clean four times now. Couldn't stand the smell._

_Draco.'_

His stomach was a little queasy, but he rolled the parchment up and hooked it to his owl Petrov's leg and told him to take it to Hermione's dormitory window.

The owl flew with determination and drive as soon as Draco opened the window. The letter now sent, a feeling of no-turning-back-now, he felt unfortunately accomplished and could now do his homework in peace.

After a half hours worth of completing homework a ticking sound on the window stirred her from her concentrations. A regal looking owl stood on the sill outside her window. She opened the window and took the letter from him. The owl stayed, but did not seem to care for a treat.

Unlike Harry's owl, and it was a good thing too because all her owl treats were eaten by Crookshanks.

Hermione sat on the bed and unfolded the letter. Within the first line of the letter she knew who it was from and her blood boiled. In her head she was appalled, screaming at an imaginary Draco about how absolutely unbelievable he was. _'I __gave__ it to you? That was an agreement. It was just a way to…well it was supposed to get you back, but you want things to just be the same? I'm a mud blood and you're an ass? That's not how it is. That's not why I did this. It was supposed to be different. Not awkward, not worse, not terrifying, not the same. Different. Good different. Leave me alone different.' _Feeling emotionally weakened by the end of the letter she came to the solution of writing her own derogatory letter to his pure-blooded highness.

Quill and parchment placed before her, she wrote vigorously.

'_Malfoy,_

_I know you better than you think I do. What makes you think I was trying to make you __fall__ for me? What makes you think that I gave it to __you__? I knew nothing would change. That wasn't the point. _

_I mean, how moronic could you be Draco? I did it to get even. To lock you up in a secret. Knowing you and how you'll torture yourself over what others will think. Something you don't realize is that even though I'm locked in the secret, I have it better. _

_I'll be forgiven. You Draco. You won't. The people you associate with and your own blood-family; they __won't__ forgive you. You'll be dirty forever more. Me, well, fortunately to you I was already dirty. And the people I associate have forgiving hearts. Not that they'll be too upset. It'll be weird, and shocking even, but they'll get over it._

_And if you think about it Malfoy, I could care less if you called me a mud blood. You're dirty to me too._

_Hermione.'_

Confidence overtook Hermione's insides and it felt really good. One day of avoidance, that's all she needed to figure it out. Hermione now had the power she wanted. She had him in the palm of her hand whether he knew it or not.

A hard grin carved into her face and she tied the letter to his owl's leg. The owl took flight and she closed her window.

With dinner coming around she headed down to the commons to meet with Harry and Ron.

Ten minutes later his owl entered the dormitory with a letter from Hermione. Draco hadn't actually anticipated her writing him back. He thought he would get rage, tears and/or silence.

Curiously he took the letter from Petrov and unrolled it. As he read his face got hot, he was embarrassed and angry. He, however, did _ask _for her fire, unfortunately he didn't prepare to be burned so soon.

And burned so beautifully. He crumbled the parchment and shoved it between his mattress. Goyle walked into the dormitory and eyed Malfoy warily, seeing his obvious inner frustration.

"Do you need something Goyle?" Draco asked forcefully.

"Are you coming to dinner alone or with us?" Malfoy turned and glared at him. Goyle visibly quivered because in the times Draco lost his cool he was rather violent to those who were 'close' to him.

"I'm not sure if I'll go at all Goyle." He said, turning away. "If I do go it will be alone. I may have to speak with someone."

"Who?" Draco stood and turned.

"Well if I bloody hell wanted you to know I would've said their name and not 'someone', wouldn't I have?" Goyle looked a little hurt, brushed it off, and left without a care. Also being in a Voldemort following family, it was easier to be cold and not care; whether you felt something or not.

Draco paced and put his hands on the back of his head.

_She doesn't know me. Why would anyone forgive her? I can get them to think she's a slut. A know-it-all slut. They know about my sexual reputations, they know I do it to a woman a couple more times. It'd be easy to convince everyone how much she wanted me just one more time. How much glory would I get for popping the cherry of a know-it-all-good-girl-Gryffindor? More than enough glory. She better not tell anyone. _He bit his lip nervously. _It could potentially favor her more than me if it slips out at a moment that I am caught off guard. I have to keep my friends close and enemies closer. How do I get Granger closer so I know if she's to tell anyone? Well, not too close, I don't want her to get the wrong idea. _

_I'd never love her. It's her sex. Females, and females like her. I'm a teenager. Draco, reason with yourself; hormones, lust, challenges. That's what you crave. She may inspire three out of three but that doesn't equal love. _

He didn't understand why he kept putting love in his head. Maybe because she mentioned it; said that having sex with him wasn't about love. In that moment he wondered what loving someone and having sex with them felt like. Did it feel different? Better? Worse?

His stomach growled and he stopped pacing to head down for something to eat, half hoping to run into Granger, half hoping to not see her until tomorrow.

Maybe even send her another letter.


	5. White Hot Flame

**Author's Noteà **This is a really short chapter, and I'm sorry for such the long wait guys, but I hope any readers enjoy it! : D

**Disclaimerà **Blerg.

Draco paced back and forth in the common room. Everyone had long since left to go to dinner. If Hermione was there he would look like a chicken to her. He grabbed his shoes and put them on. As he was tying them Amaryllis walked into the common room through the entrance. She came up behind him and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Her breath was warm, but he still could not bring himself to be turned on.

"Do you need something?" Draco asked bitterly. She stopped moving then retreated from him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Her voice sounded hurt but he didn't care.

"No. Well…actually yes." She didn't actually do anything wrong, but he was done with her. Finally he was burned out from her.

"What did I do? I won't do it again." Amaryllis walked around him to face him. Her eyes were starting to tear. Draco kept his eyes cold and indifferent.

"There's nothing you can do in order to stop being yourself. I'm tired of you." Her mouth dropped open slowly, the bottom lip quivering.

"Are you kidding? Is this a role-play that you wanted to do? I know you like them when you get tired! I can be anything you want, I'll be scared, I'll be angry, I'll be trash, I'll run, I'll be daddy's little girl, I'll be _anything_. Anything for you Draco, don't be serious…please." She was shaking her head, his facial expression didn't change. There was a slight twinge of guilt within him but she will get over it. The great thing about girls like her was that she would find someone else to fill her up the way that she was wanting to be filled up.

"I'm not kidding. I couldn't be further from a joke." She covered her mouth.

"You…you found someone else."

"Tch. What makes you think that I needed to find someone else in order to be tired of you?" Amaryllis gasped and ran out of the common room crying. Perhaps he shouldn't have said that, but he was relieved to be rid of her. One less obstacle standing in between him and Hermione. Though, he still needed to figure it out, figure her out.

Hermione exited the Gryffindor house and headed to the Great Hall. She easily spotted Ron's head amidst the crowd and headed over to them and sat down.

"Glad you could join us." Ron said angrily. He was never good at hiding his emotions.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Harry asked, genuinely worried. Hermione smiled.

"I wasn't for a few a few hours, but don't worry. I'm perfectly alright now." She eyed Draco just now walking into the Great Hall. "I am just dandy." A smirk crossed her face.

_Oh, Draco…you can't freeze me, I'm a white hot flame._


End file.
